The present invention relates to a chromatic confocal sensor.
From the past, a technology of a chromatic confocal sensor has been used for measuring a height of an object to be measured, and the like. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0109483 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a structure in which a microscope and a chromatic confocal sensor are integrated. As shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1, a beam splitter 6 is arranged before an objective lens 7 of the microscope. A confocal optical system including an afocal dispersion lens 5 and the like is combined with the beam splitter 6 being a starting point.